1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a liquid ejection material manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, a liquid ejecting apparatus that ejects liquid onto a medium has been used in the same manner as a recording apparatus that ejects ink onto a target recording medium so as to form an image thereon. For example, JP-A-2010-5959 discloses a recording apparatus that may use a vinyl chloride sheet or a tarpaulin as a target recording medium. The recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2010-5959 includes a feeding roller as a driving roller and a pinch roller as a driven roller, and a plurality of pinch rollers are provided at positions facing the feeding roller with a gap therebetween and are adapted to contact a recording surface of the medium.
However, since a plasticizer is contained in a medium such as a vinyl chloride sheet or a tarpaulin, the plasticizer repels ink. As a result, a problem arises in that an image (a liquid ejection material) is not evenly formed on the medium.
As a result of careful examination, the inventors found that the recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2010-5959 has a problem in which unevenness in the liquid ejection material occurs in accordance with unevenness (for example, a portion of the medium in contact with the pinch roller and a portion of the medium not in contact with the pinch roller) in a contact distance between the medium and the contact portion in contact with the medium in a transportation direction of the medium.